1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for browsing computer networks such as the World Wide Web (“Web”). More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for displaying a selected portion of a first computer display on the display of one or more second computers through a collaborative Web browsing session.
2. Related Art
The Internet is comprised of a vast number of world-wide interconnected computers and computer networks. These interconnected computers exchange information using various services such as electronic mail (“email”), Gopher, telnet, file transfer protocol (“FTP”), and the Web. The Web allows a computer that is connected to the Internet to access data that is stored on other interconnected computers. The data available on these interconnected computers is divided up into segments that are colloquially referred to as “Web pages.” The data collected together on a Web page is not restricted to a textual format. The data can be graphical, audio, moving picture, or any other compatible multi-media source. Users gain access to Web pages by using an application program known as a “browser.” Thus, an individual using a computer connected to the Internet can browse through various Web pages existing on computers around the world.
The ubiquitous nature of the Internet facilitates its use as a business tool. Accordingly, many Web pages are devoted to providing product marketing information and taking sales orders. Additionally, the Web can be used as a communication tool between a sales representative and a potential customer. For example, a collaborative Web browsing system can be used to allow a sales person to guide a potential customer through a predetermined set of Web pages that comprise a sales presentation. This is accomplished by allowing the sales person to control the potential customer's Web browser. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,791 (“the '791 patent”), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The '791 patent provides a collaborative Web browsing system and method for allowing a first computer connected to the Web to cause the browsers of one or more second computers simultaneously connected to the Web to display certain predetermined Web pages or presentation slides as directed by the first computer. The problem is that often it is desirable for the user of the first computer (“Presenter”) to be able to present to the one or more second computers (“Attendee”) images that are not part of the predetermined presentation.
For example, if the Presenter in a collaborative Web browsing session desired to answer a question from an Attendee by showing the Attendee an on-line manual reference, the Presenter would be unable to do so through the collaborative Web browsing session. In order for the Presenter to incorporate such a reference to an on-line manual into future sessions, the Presenter would have to create a Web page or a presentation slide of the particular on-line manual page and include that page or slide in the predetermined flow of the collaborative Web browsing session.
Another example of this problem arises when the Presenter desires to show the Attendee an application running on the first computer. To make such a presentation, the Presenter would be required to create slides or Web pages from static images of the application window prior to the collaborative Web browsing session. The Attendee would not be able to see the application running in real time. This can lead to interpretations by the Attendee of “smoke and mirror” sales techniques and “mock-up” applications.
Yet another example of this problem is when the Presenter, during a collaborative Web browsing session, visits a Web site containing input fields. Perhaps the Presenter is demonstrating a loan calculator that is available on a particular Web page. As the Presenter enters information into fields of the loan calculator, it would be desirable to allow the Attendee to see the information entered by the Presenter prior to submission of the form. Currently, there is no way for the Attendee to see information entered by the Presenter.
Therefore, the problem in a collaborative Web browsing session is that the Attendee cannot see applications running on the Presenter's computer or experience the application running on the Presenter's computer in real time. Furthermore, the Attendee cannot see the completed input fields of a form prior to its submission by the Presenter. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to address these problems inherent in a collaborative Web browsing session.